


Saiyan's Zero

by AJStyles



Category: Dragon Ball, Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStyles/pseuds/AJStyles
Summary: Future Gohan fought against androids 17 and 18 and died in the process. However, Gohan's tale doesn't end there as the processor of the future now finds himself in a whole different universe different from his own. Gohan now begins a new journey across the cosmos to start a new chapter in his life.
Relationships: Android 16/Hermit, Future Son Gohan/Sister Ivry
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot

Future destroyed Pepper Town

A city lies in ruins and smoke as buildings were destroyed as only rubble remained of the city as the people had either evacuated or had been killed. Withing the now destroyed city stood three individuals who had all crossed paths before and were ready to clash once again.

"Gohan. You're still alive?"

"We'll fix that soon enough. Kill him. Full power."

"I will never die. Even if my body breaks… another will rise in my place to dismantle you heartless androids!"

With those final words said the final battle between Future Gohan and Androids 17 and 18 began, unfortunately, Gohan would not walk out the victor as despite his words he met his end at the hands of 17 and 18 but this is not where Gohan's story ends. Gohan's story is about to enter a new chapter of his life.

Unknown planet somewhere in space

Gohan stirred around as his mind was still back on the field of battle as his fight with 17 and 18 still fresh in his mind until his eyes finally opened greeting his eyes to a different sight than his usual apocalyptic future.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Gohan sat up as he felt the soft ground beneath him however he stopped and looked at his arm in shock as his arm which had been blown off during his and trunks' first encounter with the androids was somehow restored fully.

Gohan looked at his restored right arm and moved it in circles a few times making sure he wasn't dreaming as he then pinched himself only to wince confirming his theory.

"So this isn't a dream nor am I in the afterlife. The question is where am I?"

Gohan looked up at the sky as he closed his eyes taking a breath of the fresh air of the planet he was on as the sound of birds chirping was a nice refresher for him compared to seeing constant stacks of smokes or hearing the sound of terrified people running for their lives from sentient mechanical death machines. Gohan had begun to walk for a few miles until he heard the sound of the town nearby however he stopped and clutched his chest tightly as he then took off his gi as he noticed his scarred and damaged body from his last battle from the androids.

'Gah! I'm more hurt than I thought after I lost to 17 and 18 and the worst part is I have no clue how to get back. Trunks…'

Gohan shook his head as he tightened his fists and focused his black eyes.

"Trunks I taught you everything I know and now I'm leaving the future in your hands. As for me, going to see what this new world as to offer for me and get my injuries looked at."

-line break-

As the months flew by Gohan had gotten used to living within the small settlement as he had gotten his wounds treated by the doctor in the city nearby however due to Gohan's lack of money he did simple jobs to help out the people whenever he could while Gohan continued to learn more and more about the new world he was in. One surprise for the hybrid Saiyan was that there were androids in this world which caused Gohan to shake in fear confusing some people before he explained that androids killed billions of people and caused terror where he came from only to be reassured that that was not the case here in the sakura cosmos which was the galaxy he was in. Gohan was now relaxing on a hillside under an apple tree doing some push-ups and practicing some punches and kicks as Gohan kept himself in shape refusing to let the fact that there was no enemy to keep him sharp as an excuse to not keep up on his training.

"Alright, think that's enough for one day. Think I'll go on into town and see if anyone needs any help today."

Gohan got up as his white ki aura flared to life before he took off and began flying towards the town however something a little ways off caught his attention as he landed a few feet away and masked his ki as he listened in on the conversation between a pilot and five armored soldiers.

"I already told you no! I don't care if your boss is the sister or whatever my answer is no."

"Really? Look, boys, we got a tough guy over here."

The other four armored goons laughed with the main one before two of the soldiers went to either side of the pilot before they grabbed him in one spot before the main soldier rammed the but of his rifle into the pilots gut making him sink to the ground as he began coughing and wheezing.

"Still wanna play tough huh?"

Seeing enough Gohan finally made himself known.

"That's enough."

The five soldiers and the pilot turned to see the angry Gohan standing before them.

"Look buddy I don't know who you are but I suggest you get out of here now before things get ugly."

Gohan glared at the five soldiers before he spoke again.

"I'm only going to repeat myself once… leave before I hurt you."

The leader of the group motioned to the other four soldiers as they took aim with their rifles.

"Waste this punk boys."

The four soldiers took aim at the future Saiyan as Gohan assumed a fighting stance as the four soldiers opened fire only for Gohan to easily catch the bullets in his hand as the rifles stopped firing as Gohan opened his hand as the bullets fell to the ground scaring the soldiers as Gohan vanished in a blur and knocked out all five soldiers in an instant before he walked over and helped the pilot up to his feet.

"Hey, you okay?"

The pilot dusted himself off before he gave Gohan a quick smile.

"Yeah,thanks, stranger. Gotta say that was some fancy footwork you did back there. Never in my life have I ever seen anyone vanish or casually catch bullets like that. Are you even human?"

Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before he turned his attention to the knocked out soldiers.

"So who are these guys that tried to mug you anyway?"

The pilot scoffed as kicked one of the unconscious henchmen before he began his explanation.

"From what I've heard they belong to some group called Rouge Out. They're a bunch of mercs who work for someone called the sister or whatever. As for what they wanted with me well they wanted me to deliver their supplies to Guilst but I wasn't going to associate with some stupid mercs and knowing them the cargo was anything legal either."

"Hmph. Your attitude doesn't seem like the guy who cares about who or what he's transporting."

The pilot smirked as he leaned back against his ship before looking up at the sky.

"Your right on that but even someone like me has their morales when it counts."

Gohan stood up as he got one last look at the soldiers mainly their symbol on their helmets was the symbol of Rouge Out.

"So are these Rouge Out mercenaries doing this all over the place?"

"I'd assume so after all they're a big group."

Gohan clenched his hand into a tight fist before he decided on his next course of action.

"Hey sorry to trouble you but before I ask something of you I would like to know your name."

"That's fair. My name is Poe."

Gohan walked up to Poe finally getting a better look at the pilot up close.

Poe had a fair skin complexion with short black hair and amber eyes. His main attire was a blue shirt and a dark olive green pilot's jacket with a bright orange phoenix pin on the left side of his jacket. He had dark blue pants and black shoes and on his hip was a pistol.

"Poe. You said these guys from Rouge Out wanted you to deliver goods to Guilst right?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask uh…"

"Oh right sorry. My name is Gohan."

"Okay cool. So Gohan you never answered my question before. Unless…"

Gohan nodded before he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I want you to take me to Guilst."

"Why would you want to go to Guilst? Wait…. You planning to take on Rouge Out aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I refuse to let them continue threatening innocents and think there aren't any consequences to their actions."

"Huh? Never met someone so determined like you so what the hell. Hop in the cargo hold cause you're getting a one way trip to Guilst."

Gohan smiled at the pilot.

"Thank you, Poe."

"Hey, Hey. Don't get all mushy on me okay. This is just me getting even for jumping in and whatnot."

-line break-

Orbit above Guilst

Gohan had fallen asleep in the cargo hold until he felt a smack on his temple waking him up from his nap.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. We're here."

Gohan got up and walked to the cockpit where Poe was to get a good look at his destination.

When Guilst came within view Gohan was at a loss for words as he got a good look at the planet. The planet itself was made of wood with a giant tree that was visible from space as the planet was wrapped in chains.

"Is that it Poe?"

"Yup that's Guilst Gohan. Look I can set her down over there and drop you off but then I'm out."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Poe."

"Hmph. yeah well just don't act stupid and get yourself killed playing the hero."

"I'll see."

Gohan smiled at Poe before he gave the pilot the two-finger salute send-off as Poe took off leaving Gohan alone for the time being on Guilst as the Saiyan looked around at his soundings and only seeing a wasteland of destroyed buildings and empty roads for miles upon miles.

Gohan felt his entire body shake as his vision began to distort as he began to see shades of the future when 17 and 18 as he heard a voice behind him.

"Look 18. Gohan's come to play."

Gohan immediately turned around only to see no 17 or 18 just the empty road behind him as Gohan's forehead was near caked in sweat until he rubbed it off and took a deep breath calming his nerves as his shaking ceased as he grabbed his restored right arm calming himself.

'I need to focus. 17 and 18 aren't on this planet nor do they exist. I need to focus and do what I came here to do.'

Gohan began walking for a few miles until he came across a building that looked worse for wear. It was a worn church with broken windows and cracked walls and on the front of the building was the name Rouge Out written on the front.

"Well, this must be the spot."

As Gohan walked into the church he was unaware that he was being watched as a blue screen came to life from someones' viewpoint as it began to scan him as he walked into the building.

Gohan entered through the massive doors as he saw in front of the many rows of seats was a giant statue.

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

Gohan continued walking until he heard the sound of mechanical whirring as a voice then called out to him.

"What seek ye here? Power? Money? Other desires? Or have ye come to confess your sins and make penance?"

Gohan stayed quite unsure of how to answer until the voice kept speaking.

"No… I need not hear your answer."

Gohan's attention was turned to the center of the room as the statue opened up as a figure appeared from the middle via an elevator.

"I already know the fate that awaits you."

Gohan glared at the figure as they finally made their full appearance.

"I take it your the one in charge here?"

"Yes. I am Sister. The leader of Rouge Out."

Gohan glared at the android as there was a silence between the two of them before Gohan broke it.

"So your the sister that these people look to correct?"

"I am as I have just told you."

"I see in that case I'll only say this once… stop your acts of evil and disband this group of mercenaries."

"How naive of you to assume that we're simply evil."

"I'm anything but naive sister."

"You say that yet your previous words contradict that. Mercenaries know no good or evil. There is only the contract."

"Don't give me that. Every person regardless of their job knows right from wrong or good from evil but you guys just hide it under a contract."

"I see… so you are not here to commission a job. If you pay a price double to one of our current employer has paid then I might consider leaving this backwater planet."

Gohan didn't say a word as sister kept talking.

"In our profession, there must be trust between contractor and client. We cannot accept jobs that conflict with already accepted work."

"I'm not paying for your services. I am not going to repeat myself again. Take your mercenaries and disband."

Sister chuckled before she raised her right hand in a snapping motion.

"Oh, Dear… I didn't think there was anyone left to oppose us. I see thou art not a child of a planet forsaken by God."

Sister then snapped her fingers as a bunch of armed soldiers came out of the doors and all over the church as they surrounded Gohan guns locked, loaded, and aimed.

"We're having a small issue with a client. I must leave now to go see them. Keep the body as pristine as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

When the sister turned back around her eyes had changed from their calm look to fury and anger.

"I shall remodel him into my soldier later."

As sister turned to leave Gohan tried to stop her.

"Hey, we're not done talking!"

As Gohan took a single step forward all the soldiers opened fire on him however Gohan was too fast for any of them to see as he easily dodged their gunfire knocking out soldiers left and right to the dismay of the group.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know!"

"Shut up! Just keep firing we'll hit him eventually!"

However, before they could blink they were knocked out as well as Gohan now stood back where he started as he was surrounded by a bunch of knocked out soldiers as their bullet holes littered the inside of the church.

"Well, that could've gone better. Know use dwelling on what could've been now I've got to find a way to shut these guys down sense talking didn't work I'm going to have to force them to listen to reason."

As Gohan was about to walk out of the church he stopped and turned as he felt a faint presence from inside the church.

'Wait this presence. It's faint but it feels like someone's in danger and its coming from… below me?'

Gohan looked down to make sure he wasn't going crazy as he again felt a faint presence from below him.

"Okay time to investigate whatever's going on."

Gohan then created a ki ball as he blasted the floor creating an opening as he hopped in and floated down below unaware that his entire interaction with the sister and her grunts had been recorded as two figures had watched the whole thing from a building rooftop a few feet away.

-line break-

On the right was a very short and small man with large pink lips and purple skin which made him stand out in a crown if his choice in clothes didn't already. His attire was a large green hat with a red ball on top. He wore a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. On his ears were two small silver hoop earrings and his eyes were covered by his dark yellow trim and black frame sunglasses. On the short man's left was his partner and in terms of height, he was way taller. He was a large, heavily built muscular man. He donned a brown brassard and belt combination with large brown gloves, a long green man-skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone was a shade of silver and his eyes were orange additionally unlike his partner he had black hair as the end of it had been braided into a long ponytail.

On the right was Android 15 and on his left was Android 14 who were both created by .

"Is it her 15? Is she the one we need to acquire."

15s glasses lit up for a few seconds as he had used his 3-D scan mode during the conversation between Sister and Future Gohan as his glasses finally stopped lighting up as 15 spoke.

"Negative 14 she ain't it. Her appearance doesn't match the database at all however I did get a match on the other guy. He may look different but aside from his change in looks, hair, and the scar he matches the data on Son Gohan."

"Should we inform 13 of this?"

"Nah. What we gonna do is let Gohan find the real Sister Ivry for us then we go in kill son Gohan and take the sister for ourselves its a win-win 14."

"So we wait for our opening then move in 15?"

"Exactly right 14."

-line break-

Gohan found himself in the basement still following the weak energy presence for a while as he still wasn't sure who was giving this off until he found what he was looking for as he walked into a mechanical room full of circuits and in the center of the room unconscious and locked in metal wires and tubes was a machine with the appearance of a slim, well-endowed young woman with blue eyes and long, white hair. Her current attire was a nun's habit with E2 on the headpiece and brown boots.

"She must be the one I felt the weak presence from and she's an android no less. I better get her out of there."

Gohan then made a gun pose with his finger as he shot several ki blasts destroying the bonds holding her in place as Gohan caught her before she hit the ground.

'She must be the real sister. I think that's her name. I can ask her when she wakes up.'

"Now to get her out of here."

As Gohan was about to pick the women up he saw an aqua colored ki blast out of his peripheral vision as he bat it away all while setting the women down.

"Mind telling me who you are."

Stepping out of the shadows 14 and 15 made their appearance as Gohan squinted before his eyes went wide.

"I can't sense any ki from you guys and based off the RR symbol on you guys. Your androids aren't you. You obviously aren't 17 and 18 so mind telling me who you are."

14 looked at Gohan then at the women on the ground as he used his 3-D scan mode on her before his eyes lit up.

"15 that women next to him… you were right he led us to our objective."

"See I told you 14. Now as for you even though you're gonna die I'll tell you anyway. He is introducing himself as Android 14. I am Android 15 and you are Son Gohan. Now hand over Sister Ivry before we exterminate you."

A/N: Hey I'm back with a new crossover and this one is Edens Zero and DBZ. Honestly, I'm starting to like Edens Zero more than Fairy Tail because so far they're doing everything better. This is just a pilot chapter so leave a kudo, subscribe, and a comment as it lets me know you guys like the story and it also helps me improve my work. Until next time see ya. :)


	2. Saiyan vs Androids

Gohan looked at the unconscious android that he now knew was dubbed Sister Ivry as he then turned his gaze to androids 14 and 15 who were still waiting on an answer from the hybrid Saiyan. Gohan took a minute to answer the androids before he came to a conclusion.

"I'm gonna pass androids. I've never trusted you and I'm not gonna start now and there's no way I'm handing Ivry over to the likes of you."

14 and 15 looked at each other then back at Gohan before 15 took out a flask from his pocket unscrewed the lid and took a drink which made Gohan raise an eyebrow in confusion as to why the android would even need to take a drink of anything from a flask no less but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head for the time being as 15 had finished his drink and put the flask back in his pocket.

"So that's your answer Son Gohan?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I see. Well before we kill you you should know that Sister Ivry is an android just like us. You're protecting the very thing that you despise."

Gohan's eyes went wide as he turned back to the still unconscious Ivry before looking back at 14 and 15 as at a first glance he couldn't tell she was an android.

"I see and you're right I do hate androids for everything they put me through but I don't believe that she is like the two of you."

15 smirked as he adjusted his glasses looking between the saiyan and the unconscious android.

"How are you so certain of this huh? I don't think you know a damn thing."

"Your right I don't I just have a gut feeling and if you wanna get to her it's gonna have to be over my dead body."

15 adjusted his bowtie before he smiled and turned to 14.

"I think we can manage that. Right 14?"

15 then fired a ki blast at Gohan as the saiyan batted it away with ease before 14 rushed him and began striking the saiyan with a flurry of blows as Gohan did his best to parry and counter the blows while delivering his own.

Gohan then saw out of the corner of his eye 15 firing another ki blast as Gohan moved out the way giving 14 the opening window as he punched Gohan in the face then knocked him away with a backfist strike as 15 came up behind him and locked him in a full nelson hold as 14 was speeding towards him. Gohan then rammed the back of his head into 15 stunning the android making him loosen his grip as Gohan grabbed him by his arm and judo threw 15 into 14 before firing a ki blast sending them both back into the wall of the basement giving him a brief respite but it was short-lived as the dust settled revealing that 14 and 15 had managed to put up barriers.

'Tsk. These guys are tougher than they look, not to mention their tag team coordination is good. It might be better than 17 and 18. I can't give up yet.'

Gohan then stopped as he looked up and felt multiple other presences above them all over the tower and they felt more calm and peaceful than the other did but it was short-lived as Gohan was kicked into the wall by android 14.

"That was close right 14?"

"You're too careless 15. Our objective is to capture Sister Ivry. Focus."

"I already told you androids. You aren't getting to sister ivry without going through me."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with tall black, orange,and blue here."

Gohan,14, and 15 turned around to see Sister Ivry was awake and on her feet.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere with you tin cans."

Ivry then walked over to Gohan as she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for busting me out of there guy."

"No problem. My name is Gohan."

"Thanks, Gohan."

"No problem I sensed several other presences above ground are they your friends?"

Sister smiled as she put two fingers to her head.

"I already heard everything from Witch the minute I woke up but I can't leave you to fight these two junk heaps. I know you for the rescue."

Gohan smiled at Ivry before he faced 14 and 15 who now stood more focused now that their target was up and active.

"No thanks, Ivry. Go find your friends I'll give you time."

Ivry was going to mouth off until she saw the look Gohan had in his eyes and they showed that he wasn't going to leave her any room to argue with him.

"Tsk. Fine but you'd better not die because I owe you one and the four shining stars always keep their word."

Ivry walked out of the room to meet up with her comrades but 14 and 15 were quick to stop her.

"Like hell you getting away. 14 intercept!"

"Affirmative 15. Intercepting."

Before 14 could get close Gohan teleported in front and kicked 14 into the wall.

"I told you. You're not getting past me androids."

14 removed himself from the wall as he and 15 were now upset.

"You are a nuisance Son Gohan. One that we will eliminate right here and now."

14 and 15 then began 3-D scanning Gohan as the database began updating and fixing their profile as their eyes began glowing many times before it stopped as they both smiled as Gohan assumed his fighting stance.

"Let's go."

Gohan then went super saiyan as the three of them began clashing in the basement unfortunately their battle shook the entire foundation of the building as their fight then went into the streets of Guilst as they then battled in the streets as 14 was barreling through cars injuring people left and right.

Gohan then let out a shout as his golden aura flared up as he and 14 began trading blows while going through the streets causing panic while 15 was flying on the side.

14 punched Gohan in the face sending him back luckily Gohan stopped himself on one of the buildings bating 14 as the android slammed himself into the building as Gohan was going to fire a ki blast but it was short lived as he was shot in the back by 15 making him cry in pain as the blast had seared his skin leaving a hole in his gi and a burn mark on his back making him turn around at 15 as he was grabbed the small android by the leg and tossed him into one of the buildings as he then back flipped a few times before firing a kamehameha at the building with the downed 15 creating a huge explosion sending out a massive shockwave and creating a mushroom cloud. Gohan took deep breaths but it was short lived as he turned around only to have 14 ram his head into his gut making his eyes go wide taking the wind out of him as he was sent back as he bounced across the streets as the hard gravel scraped his skin getting blood on the streets. Gohan then slammed his hand down on the street getting his hand torn up by the gravel in the road as he began panting as 14 calmly walked through the smoke and fire as Gohan felt his heartbeat increasing and pounding in his head and his body was shaking profusely as was his right arm which he grabbed to to try and stop and calm his nerves but it was to no avail.

'Why can't I stop shaking? What's wrong with me? I've fought androids before but am I shaking because I've been in this situation?'

Gohan turned around to see 15 landed behind him smirking.

"What's wrong Son Gohan? You were so determined to fight us but our database doesn't lie. You can't beat us. So just lay down and die quietly."

"I don't fall so easily androids so if you want me to fall you'll have to break me down piece by piece for me to surrender. Also you need more than numbers and data to calculate my strength."

14 and 15 looked at one another as they both rushed Gohan as the saiyan did his best to hold them both off but in the end their double team overwhelmed him and sent him to the ground as he then noticed out of the corner of his eye far away that Ivry was with her friends when he heard 14 say something.

"15 we need to hurry. My sensors detect a chronophage approaching the planet. It will wipe out all the people on the planet who haven't left. We should acquire sister ivry and leave before the chronophage engulfs the planet and kills everyone."

Hearing this Gohan's eyes went wide at their statement as he powered up sending the androids back with a ki wave as he managed to stand up before he flew up high as fast as he could getting the attention of some people as well as Shiki and the crew as they noticed the golden warrior flying high into the stratosphere as fast as he could until he saw the chronophage as the black beast was close.

"I probably can't destroy this thing so I can at least buy the people some time as they're already in panic after me and the androids tore up the city."

Gohan looked down and saw that the streets of Guilt were in panic with cars packed in the streets and chaos was everywhere.

'Here we go.'

Gohan's aura flared to life as he reared his arms back and cupped his hands as he started charging.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-haaa!"

Gohan fired the attack as it hit the chronophage but the black beast was trying to push through as Gohan was starting to struggle and sweat but he held his ground and poured the rest of his ki into the attack.

"Ahh! Back off!"

The chronophage although it wasn't destroyed it was sent back buying the people five extra minutes as he then tried to slow his descent as he made it back to down the planet as the people couldn't believe what they saw but were quick to come back to their senses as they hurried a bit faster but thankful they had an extra five minutes to leave but Gohan was knocked out of his daze when he saw 14 rush him and punch him into a few buildings as Gohan was stuck in the side of one of them as he tried to pry himself out which happened successfully as 14 and 15 rushed Gohan and delivered a double team beatdown as Gohan's body took each blow as 14 punched him into the building as the saiyans' back slammed into the building as both androids looked over the saiyan only for gohan to flash a cocky smile at the two androids pissing off 15 as the short android reared his arm back and punched Gohan across the face sending him crashing into the building as his body hit the building before going limp and hitting the street hard.

"15 my scanners indicate that we have four and a half minutes before the chronophage arrives to capture sister Ivry and leave."

15 looked up at the sky as his sunglasses began flashing and blinking before the lights stopped and he turned his attention back to Gohan.

"You're right 14. In that case let's finish him off then locate Sister Ivry. I've pinpointed her position aboard that large ship over there."

"Understood 15. Commencing elimination."

-line break-

Thanks to Gohan's efforts Ivry successfully escaped from her cell as well as androids 14 and 15. She then met Homura and Weisz as the two of them came with Shiki to Guilst to get Rebecca back as this led to Shiki battling the Fake Sister as well as Jinn until Ivry showed up and easily beat the fake sister with no problem before she agreed to join Shiki's crew to which the young son of the demon king smiled however Ivry then stripped out of her robe and used her dispel driver to free all the women who had been turned to stone as everyone made their way outside Shiki had returned Rebecca's B-cube just in time as they all noticed a stranger with golden hair fly into Guilt's stratosphere and confront the chronopage as Rebecca pulled out her B-cube and began recording. What happened next made everyone's jaw hit the floor as they saw the stranger fire a blast which pushed back the chronophage while Ivry could only look in awe as she picked up it was Gohan despite him going blonde made her look at him with wide eyes before she noticed him slowly descending before a blur knocked him away which she could assume was those two androids from earlier as Shiki had grabbed everyone and used his gravity ether and got everyone aboard the Edens Zero.

"You guys stay here. I'll be back."

Everyone looked atIvry with confusion on their face before Rebecca questioned her motives.

"What do you mean? We have an extra window of time to get out of here before the chronophage hits."

Ivry smiled at her statement.

"Exactly. I'm not leaving without Gohan. He was the same dude with the blonde hair we saw earlier. I owe him for busting me out of captivity. Oy, Witch. How much time do I have before the Chronophage comes back around?"

Witch Regret sighed as she knew she wouldn't be able to change Ivry's mind regardless how sound she made her argument but she then smiled as she did also enjoy that about Ivry as well.

"You have four and a half minutes before the chronophage hits. Just make sure you find this guy and get back before your window closes."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to fail."

"Ivry. I'm coming along with you. I wanna help this guy out too."

Ivry smiled at the boy before he motioned for her to hold on as she grabbed his arm tight before he took off.

"Here we go. Satan Gravity."

With those two words the two of them took off using Shiki's gravity to fall towards Gohan and rescue the saiyan hybrid.

-line break-

Gohan looked up at androids 14 and 15 as the two of them prepared to finish him off as Gohan then flashed back to his demise at the hands of 17 and 18 but strangely enough he didn't feel the fear of death instead he found himself smiling oddly enough. He wasn't sure why he was smiling when he was going to die again and yet he couldn't frown in the face of his demise.

'I'm going to die again but at least I managed to help out people for the short months I've been here. I even helped Ivry reunite with her friends. If this is how I meet my end then I'm glad I got to go out helping someone.'

However Gohan was cut short of his thoughts as 14 and 15 were about to fire when he felt two ki presences quickly approaching his location making his eyes go wide at who was approaching.

"Oh no."

"15 my scanners detect two objects fast approaching our location."

"Hm? Your right 14. I just picked it up too. Whatever it is it's coming fast."

Moving like a comet, Shiki and Ivry had made it to Gohan's location where they spotted the downed saiyan with both androids in prime position to finish him off.

"That him over there Ivry?"

"Yeah that's him and it looks like those scrap metal bastards roughed him up quite a bit."

Shiki narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I'll take the big gray guy and you can take the small purple dude."

"Alright go for it."

Shiki nodded as Ivry let go as she used her own momentum to propel herself towards android 15 as the short android had little time to react before Ivry kicked him in the face sending him into a building.

"On the way 15!"

14 had little time to assist android 15 as someone slammed straight into him.

"Magimech attack: Gravity Comet!"

Shiki slammed into 14 sending the tall android into a building crashing the building down and creating a massive smokescreen as Shiki covered his eyes however it was short lived as 14 came walking out from the smoke unharmed surprising Shiki as 14 looked at his target.

"Unknown target. Analyzing…"

14's eyes began to glow again confusing Shiki.

"What're you doing, big guy?"

Shiki continued to stare at 14 in confusion unaware that the android already had access to the adventurer's guild database on Blue Garden and skimmed through the adventure profiles until it found one matching Shiki and began assessing and creating a database profile.

"Profile created. Analysis complete."

14 then smirked as his eyes stopped glowing then he rushed Shiki as he and the young teen began trading blows as 14 hit him straight across the jaw sending him across the dirt before he hit a building as his body recoiled hard.

14 then picked up Shiki by his shoulders as Shiki's vision was starting to return but that was short lived.

"You're finished."

14 then proceeded to rapidly headbutt Shiki over and over again making him cry in pain as Shikis' head started to ring as blood poured from his head as he strained to move his hand as it started to glow as his ether gear was powered up.

"Magimech Attack: G-Gravity Cannon."

Shiki created several spheres of gravity on his fist before he fired them into 14s gut sending the large android back making him release his grip as Shiki landed on the ground on his hands as knees as his head was still ringing and the blood from 14s constant headbutts to his head poured down onto the concrete.

"*huff* *huff* That guy has a hard head even harder than me. What's this guy made out of?"

Shiki got up and noticed a light green and blue ki sphere heading towards him as he barely had any time to dodged as 14 came speeding out of the dust and rubble as he grabbed Shiki by his his head and then kicked him up towards one of the buildings as the impact made by Shiki broke the top half of the building getting Ivry's attention.

"Shiki!"

"Don't get distracted dear sister."

Ivry dodged a strike from 15 as she kicked him in the face only for the short purple android to catch her leg as he put his hand to her stomach and blasted her away.

"Ah. What the hell is that? It looks like ether but it hits harder than ether based attacks."

Ivry's vision was filled with color as she noticed a barrage of green-blue ki blasts in the sky as they rained down on her.

As the blasts stopped 15 looked over the damage he had done to Ivry until a bladed whip came out of the rubble and wrapped around 15s ankle and tossed him into the ground as the rubble shifted before streaks of light came from underneath before Ivry burst out of the rubble blowing the rocks away.

Gohan's eyes went wide as Ivry's entire nun attire changed to a different outfit as she now wore a winged uniform with hearts on her sleeves.*

Ivry had equipped into her signature battle dress which all four members of the demon king's four shining stars were able to requip into.

Ivry smiled before she vanished and delivered a solid blow to 15 only for the short android to catch it and smile.

"Hehe. didn't know you liked playing dress-up sister Ivry. What's next we gonna have a little tea party?"

Ivry grit her teeth as she slugged 15 across the face with her right hook making 15 stagger before she pulled out her paradise whip and began striking 15 making the android block as his clothing was getting torn up from the strikes of the whip.

"What's wrong midget? Is that all you got?

15 smirked as he then vanished, confusing Ivry before he appeared a few feet behind her as he put his palms forward as a ki sphere began to charge before he released the blast from his palms as Ivry saw an aqua color fill her vision before the blast connected.

"Begone!"

Ivry gasped in shock as the blast connected followed by a huge explosion and smokescreen afterwards as 15 smirked only for the paradise whip to wrap around his ankle and yank him forwards to his confusion only to be meet with a clothesline from Ivry who was covered in bruises and marks from her battle.

"You almost got me there. Lucky I picked up the heat signature after you fired the damn thing. Just to let you know it's gonna take more than a little pinball like that to take down one of the four shining stars you little purple pimp."

15 smirked as his glasses began glowing, making Ivry tilt her head in confusion before his glasses stopped glowing.

"Updating Database!"

As Ivry and 15 continued their battle in the air, Shiki was having trouble with 14 as the big bruiser seemed to predict his moves no problem not to mention directly hitting him severely injured his hand but that wasn't gonna stop him.

Shiki looked down at his bloody and hole-ridden knuckles before looking up at 14 who calmly walked through the debri of the destroyed buildings.

'Damn this guy is tough and my hand is still sore. What else can I do to this guy?'

Shiki thought for a minute before an idea struck him as he smiled as his arm began glowing signaling the activation of his ether gear.

"It does not matter what you do Shiki Granbell. I have all your data downloaded into my database."

"Oh yeah? Well lets see your fancy numbers get you out of this! Magimech Attack:..."

Shiki then slammed his palm into the ground creating a spiral force of gravity that began pulling 14 towards him to the confusion of the android.

"This will accomplish nothing."

"...Gravity Wave!"

Shiki's gravity wave continued pulling 14 in closer and closer than 14 began using Shikis' gravity to accelerate himself forward towards Shiki preparing to strike the young man except Shiki smiled as he shifted his left leg back as it started glowing bright as 14 noticed it but it was too late to react as he was already in Shiki's range.

"Magimech Attack: Gravity Windmill Kick!"

Shiki then hit 14 with a spinning kick but he connected with the heel of his boot sending 14 into a building followed by an explosion of dust however to Shiki's surprise 14 walked out with a scuff from his boot on his cheek which he wiped with his gloved hand.

"Updating Database…"

14s' eyes began glowing again as Shiki didn't lower his guard as 14s' then stopped glowing.

"...Analyse Complete."

14 then rushed Shiki with a sudden burst of speed as he slugged Shiki across the face sending the young man into a building however Shiki was quick to adjust himself as landed on one of the destroyed buildings before using a few more blasts of his gravity cannon which 14 moved back and dodged it as the blasts hit the ground creating a smokescreen as 14 looked around for his prey scanning through the dust when he picked up something above him as he saw Shiki who was holding a destroyed building up like it was nothing as he made it lighter with gravity. Shiki then chucked the building at 14 like it was a baseball only for 14 to point his hand at the falling building as stream of energy came from his fingers and thumb ashe sliced the falling building in half however Shiki wasn't behind the building however 14 then looked and saw the other half of the building come down on his as he quickly flew up and dodged it only to see Shiki speeding towards him as he rammed his fist into the large android's gut as a crack was heard from Shiki's hand but he grit his teeth and followed through with the entire punch despite the pain as he used his gravity combined with the weight behind his fist and he sent 14 flying backwards into the ground as shiki managed to descend without trouble despite his injuries. 14 then got up and removed himself from the rubble until his internal clock went off warning him they had 2 minutes as the chronophage was now close and they had to leave and report to 13.

"15! Immediate departure we have two minutes."

Android 15 stopped fighting Sister Ivry and noticed 14 was right so he jumped back far away as a smirk found a way to his mechanical face.

"It's been fun sweet sistah but me and 15 gotta bounce. Have fun being erased from the universe when the chronophage hits. 14 let's roll!"

"Affirmative 15."

With that the two androids departed the planet leaving the trio of Shiki,Ivry,and the injured Gohan alone as they noticed the chronophage getting closer.

"Shit. those mechanical bastards distracted us. Shiki think you can get the three of us back to the Edens Zero?"

"No. I wouldn't be able to get there fast enough."

Ivry then turned to Gohan who was lying on the ground injured and bruised.

"Shiki help me get him up."

"Okay."

As the two of them got the hybrid saiyan up Gohan then grabbed them both tight confusing them.

"I-I can get you guys to your ship."

Ivry looked at him with eyes full of disbelief and concern.

"No way! With your injuries there's no way I'm letting you do this."

" *cough* Come on do you trust me?"

Ivry looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Do you trust me Ivry?"

"I mean a little we just met and you saved my life moments ago but… yeah I trust you."

Gohan smirked as he tightened his grip on both of their waits tight and his ki flared to life.

"Then hold onto me tight you two."

Gohan's ki flared to life as he turned Super Saiyan and then began speeding towards the Edens Zero to Shiki and Ivrys' pure awe at his power however Ivry looked at Gohan with concern as it looked like he was fading into unconsciousness.

Gohan's vision turned red many times as his hair kept flickering from blonde to black many times as he coughed up some blood on his gi to Shiki and Ivrys' concern as he then let the darkness take him when they were close.

"I-I'll let you handle the rest."

The trio then began falling before Shiki kicked it into overdrive.

"Gohan!"

Shiki noticed Ivrys' face of concern as he then activated his satan gravity and propelled them the rest of the way as they fell onto the deck of the Edens Zero sticking the landing before Ivry shouted at Witch giving them the green light.

"Witch we're clear! Get us out of here!"

Witch nodded as the Edens Zero took off at max speed leaving the Guilst behind as the chronophage consumed the time of the now empty planet as thanks to Gohan everyone had successfully evacuated. As the chronophage left Guilst behind the planet was restored to its natural beauty that it held 1,200 years ago. As Shiki and Ivry who was carrying the unconscious and bloody Gohan into the Edens Zero Rebecca ran to Shiki and gave him a hug as she continued saying how she and happy saw the explosions in the city and the chronophage getting closer until Shiki gave her a pat on the head and smiled saying how he was okay until Weisz coughed and told them to get a room as the two of them backed away until Rebecca saw Shiki's injured and bloody knuckles as both hands had holes on the knuckles causing her to worry. Ivry had gotten gohan in the medical room where she looked at the young man with concern on her face as she carefully removed his gi and despite her concern she blushed at his toned physique but pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she began healing the saiyan hybrid. Ivry then left the medical room where she then found Shiki and healed his hands making him smile.

"Gohan's in the medical room sleeping after I healed him. So no one wake him up and let him rest. GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded to Ivrys' request as they weren't the only ones who noticed Gohans' display of power on Guilst.

-line break-

A massive fleet of warships which belonged to the Interstellar Union Army (IUA) and the spearhead ship was the Angel Feather and the commander of this ship was one of the Oración Seis Interestelar Justice who sat in the command chair.

Justice was a young man with light-brown eyes and spiky white hair. His attire consisted of a black and white spacesuit that covered his entire body.

On the left was one out of the two members on Justices' team his name was Creed.

Creed was a bespectacled young man with a tuft of black hair resting atop slicked-back light hair. His attire was the same as Justice as he wore a black and white spacesuit that covered his entire body.

On Creed's right was the other member on Justices' team his name was Victory.

Victory was a burly man with medium brown hair and perma stubble, light brown skin and brown eyes. His attire was the same as Creed and Justice as the three of them discussed the damage report on Guilst.

"Report! How much damage did the chronophage do to Guilst?"

Creed responded to Justice as he checked the data.

"It appears to have consumed 1,200 years."

Victory responded to Creeds' analysis.

"Much worse than the 50 years off Norma. How many casualties?"

Creeds' answer caught both Victory and Justice off guard.

"The report says zero casualties."

Victory and Justice looked at Creed like he was crazy as Victory was the first to respond.

"There's no way that's true. Your telling me that all the criminal scum on Guilst managed to escape the planet before the chronophage hit? That's impossible!"

"While this is surprising a life is still and life and no lives were lost today."

The sound of boots against the metal floor got the attention of Justice as he turned to the source of the sound.

"I always thought of Guilst as a cageless prison. It didn't matter what they did, as long as they stayed on planet. However the population of Guilst being let go into the universe however the chronophage has set that man loose into our cosmos."

The man who was speaking was another member of the Oración Seis Interestelar and the colonel of the IUA; Jaguar.

Jaguar was an elderly man with a pair of bushy eyebrows, a defined nose, and large, light-colored hair. He also had a bushy mustache and eyes resembling that of a jaguar's hence the colonel's name and around his eyes are small patches of dark markings. His main attire was a high-collared, light-colored coat with the intergalactic government's insignia on the back.

"Creed,Victory clear the bridge we're having a Prayer Council."

Both men nodded and saluted as they cleared the bridge to Justices' confusion.

"Colonel Jaguar. The prayer council isn't supposed to be held for a couple months now why the sudden need?"

"There is a reason why and it has to deal with that man who was released into the cosmos as well as the chronophage on Guilst."

"Colonel, you keep saying that man. Who are you referring to?"

"The man I refer to Justice makes Rogue Out and ILLega look like babies. He turned Guilst into the hive of villainy that it is and he's one of the Oración Seis Galática. I refer to Drakken Joe otherwise known as the Dark Alchemist."

Elsewhere another member of the Oración Seis Interestelar was looking at the video which showed Gohan as a super saiyan pushing back the chronophage above Guilst. The viewer of this video was a slender, well-endowed young woman with light-colored wavy hair. She wore a black dress that has a cleavage window and a headdress shaped like horns. She also had the mark of the Interstellar Union Army on the front of her neck. This woman was Holy and she continued looking over the footage but specifically at Gohan as she couldn't help but look over his physique that he had hidden under his gi as she always wondered what it would be like as little justice was so in love with Elise. That being said she kept eyeing up Gohan's digital image and bit her finger in excitement as she was now eager to meet the blonde man before she joined the prayer council followed by the other members of the Oración Seis Interestelar.

On Holys' left was Eraser followed by Cure and on Holys' right was Feather.

Eraser was a young man with long black hair and wears a skintight spacesuit that has the mark of the Interstellar Union Army. Following him was Cure and on the far left was Feather. Feather was a curvaceous young woman with long wavy hair and wears a skintight outfit with feather themed headdress.

With the entire council present Jaguar then began the prayer council by starting off informing everyone that thanks to the chronophage the Dark Alchemist Drakken Joe was now free in the Sakura Cosmos which was short and simple until he moved onto the real reason for the council as he pulled up the video of Gohan pushing back the chronophage with kamehameha as everyone else was stunned until Jaguar spoke as the video stopped playing.

"It's clear that whoever this man is his power is clearly not natural. As this is the first time ever recorded in our history that someone has managed to push back a chronophage before. It was due to this man's efforts that all the criminals of Guilst were able to escape their demise."

Eraser then spoke up.

"That's some power this guy is packing. I'm curious as to what ether gear he's using to push back a chronophage like that."

"He's not using an ether gear."

Everyone turned to Justice who had been quiet for a while during the council.

"What do you mean Justice?"

"I did a scan earlier and found no traces of this man using an ether gear despite his energy attack that he used looking like ether I detected no use of an ether gear. So our mystery man is using a power that is also unknown to us."

"Isn't that interesting~"

Justice turned to Holy who decided to give her two cents.

"I think he's not that bad a guy. After all he saved everyone on Guilst despite them being complete scum. He's not bad on the eyes either~"

Holy whispered that last part to herself before Jaguar spoke again.

"It is clear now that whoever this man is. We need to find him and recruit him to our cause. His strength could be what we need to turn the tide and crush the Oración Seis Galática."

Everyone in the council nodded before Jaguar called the meeting over as Holy thought to herself.

'I can't wait to meet you mystery man. I'm already shaking in anticipation to seeing you~'

-line break-

A local bar sits in an asteroid as it is home to bots, aliens,and humans as it was packed full of music,drinks, and the sound of many people talking and mingling while enjoying their drinks.

Sitting at the bar while making the bartender hot under her collar sat a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wore a yellow-brown vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front. He took another sip of his drink before sliding it down to the bartender.

"Mind fillin up my cup there darlin'?"

The man winked at the women making her blush as she refilled his cup and slid it over to the man as he took a long swig of his drink before setting the sup down on the bar and wiping his mouth.

This man was Android 13 another one of 's creations made for the sole purpose of killing Son Goku.

13s' sensors then picked up 14 and 15 returning as he smirked and adjusted his cap and stood up from the bar.

"Keep my drink cool. I'll be back."

With that13 walked out of the cantina and off to the side where 14 and 15 were waiting for him.

"Now is there a good reason why you two come back empty handed and covered in battle scars like the two of you got down and dirty out back?"

14 and 15 looked at each other before 15 spoke up.

"We had tracked the sister to Guilst like you said 13 and were about to retrieve her when we ran into some trouble."

At this 13 scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You telling me that you two got your asses whipped by some pathetic ether gear user?"

14 then spoke up.

"Our opposition to obtaining Sister Ivry was a saiyan."

Upon hearing this 13 froze for a brief second as he took off his hat and began adjusting it.

"Was it Son Goku?"

"Negative. Although the data was off it was a match for Son Gohan."

13 looked at 14 like he had an internal malfunction.

"That can't be right. Our data says that son gohan is still on earth unless…"

13 then began thinking before he came up with a solution.

"Boys I think this son gohan might be from that boy trunks timeline of the future. Putting that aside I've already located the man that the good wanted us to meet. Let's set course for Belial Gore but first."

13 then walked back inside the cantina and downed his drink in one swing as he tossed the cup back to the bartender as he walked out the doors and flew up with 14 and 15 following him behind as he turned around and opened his palm as he charged up a red ki blast before blasting the establishment to kingdom come killing everyone inside making the android smirk.

"Let's roll boys."

-line break-

Belial Gore

After the chronophage had hit Guilst Drakken and his subordinates had fled the planet before the chronophage had hit Guilst and lucky for Drakken everyone who owed him money was now alive meaning that the dark alchemist could go out and collect his debts.

"So this mystery man in golden hair saved the people on Guilst and inadvertently saved me the trouble of having to worry about not collecting my debts."

Drakken then held a bottle in his hand as it began to melt due to his ether gear as he lickd his lips.

"This mystery man smells like money."

However before Drakken could continue the door blew open revealing 13,14,and 15 as the three androids calmly walked through.

"Sorry bout your door sonny boy but no one answered the door bell. So we just let ourselves in."

Three of Drakken's security Seth,Diego,and Maria were about to leap into action as Seth was about to quick draw however 14 came behind the two of them and grabbe Diego by his neck and squeezing while he slammed seth to the ground and held him under boot while 15 had managed to get behind Maria and twist her arm while pinning her to the ground as 13 now stood face to face with Drakken as the dark alchemist stood up looking the android right in the eyes.

"Now,Now Drakky boy no need for such hostility and send your cheer squad after us. I done told you your doorbell don't work so we let ourselves in."

"You got guts for an android. I'd say you got five seconds before I take care of you and your crew."

"Hehe I don't know about that but we didn't come here to fight. In fact we came to cut a deal that could make you rich."

At this Drakken raised an eyebrow in confusion before he backed up and took a seat as he was now interested in this android's business proposal and if he wasn't he'd just kill him and his two henchebots and sell them for spare parts.

"What sorta deal?"

13 smiled as 14 and 15 got off of Drakkens' goons before they stepped back over behind 13.

"You see our creator the dear made us for the sole purpose of killing his greatest foe and as you can see well we're stronger than anything in this pathetic galaxy. So all the doctor wants from you is a deal. You give him resources and in return he'll build you an army of androids way better than your current models of garbage that you got for security. In case you're wonderin' bout my power city boy well…"

13 then walked out to the edge of Belial Gore and stretched his finger outwards as a small red ki ball charged on the end before he let it loose as it soared through space before it made contact with a planet destroying it upon impact making the eyes of Drakken,Seth,Diego,and Maria go wide in shock and awe as 13 turned around and took off his trucker hat and dusted it off.

"Well Drakky, do we got a deal?"

13 then extended his hand out to the dark alchemist waiting for an answer before Drakken smiled and extended his hand outwards meeting 13 and smiling.

"You and your maker smell like money android. You got a deal."

"The name's 13 Drakken Joe. Nice to be onboard partner."

As the two shook hands the galaxy was going to be rocked by the newest dark alliance that was just formed from the two most evil men in the sakura cosmos.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of Saiyan's Zero and boy this was a long one. The reason for the delay was that school has me stacked in terms of work but I've been trying to find time to update and here we are. Enjoy the newest chapter of Saiyan's Zero and don't forget to favorite, follow,and comment and I will see you all next time. See ya! :)


End file.
